Trouble on a Halloween Night
by EndingFury
Summary: Lalna(LividCoffee) and NanoSounds get sent to a mysterious, underground tunnel. Will they get out on time, or will the hidden murderer down there with them get to the pair first? Gruesome, dead bodies described. Don't read if that bugs you.


**It's not me! It's not me! Ah ha! It WAS me!  
~YOGSCAST Ross  
**  
 _Spoooooky Halloween everyone! This is my Yogscast Halloween story for all the Minecraft fans out there. More A/N at the bottom. Enjoy!  
~EndingFury  
_  
 **NANOSOUNDS**

NanoSounds was walking through the tainted forest when Lalna called her.

"Nano? Where are you and why aren't you at base?" The man cried, his voice pushing through the static of their earpieces.

"Ow! Lalna, stop shouting in my ear! I can hear you just fine!" She snapped, rubbing the left side of her head, slightly beside her ear.

"Sorry! Anyways, where are you?" LividCoffee repeated.

"I'm in a tainted forest. Don't ask me where; I chose a direction and went from there." She said, ducking underneath a fallen tree that was once green.

"Another one Nano?" The voice in her ear groaned. "Why can't you just stay away from the taint and flux?"

"I'm sorry Lalna! But this forest is different…like the taint just spread here." The small girl murmured. There was a pause in her ear.

"I'm coming to find you." He said finally.

"Fine, just teleport to me then 'cause I can't give you directions." She stopped walking and sighed. Why COULDN'T she stay away from the taint though? It was as if she was a magnet and the taint and flux were the metal drawing her to them.

A couple of seconds later, LividCoffee was standing beside her, rubbing his neck.

"Ow." He whined. "Why can't we just use portals?"

"Because we're too lazy to make a portal gun and you like using the teleportation device that we were given when we woke up in this part of Minecraftia." The witch replied, leading the pair farther into the purple trees and bushes.

After a couple of minutes of walking and chatting about the usual nonsense, LividCoffee pointed at something in the middle of the many purple shades.

"Nano, look." The scientist whispered, pulling sharply on her left arm and pulled her close to him.

"Lalna, wha-" The fluxy girl cried before Lalna's gloved hand came crashing down on her mouth.

"Hmmph!" She struggled against his grip but in that moment was too strong for her. She rolled her eyes and looked to where he twisted her neck. There, growing out of a lilac moss-covered tree trunk lying on the forest floor, was a bright orange tulip growing out of it, seemingly untouched by the taint surrounding it.

"What is it?" The man behind her inquired, letting her go of his 'hug'.

"I-I don't know." She answered. "I've never seen anything like it and the thaumcraft and witchery books say nothing about this. Should we check it out?"

"Maybe…probably…" Lalna hesitated. Together, they slowly approached the strange plant. As they got closer, it seemed to get brighter in colour, almost glowing.

"What do we do now?" The scientist asked the small witch.

"It's pretty… I wanna touch…" Nano said, not replying to her companions question; her mind was being overcome with another voice.

The Mother had returned at that moment.

 _ **Tooouch iiit…**_ She told NanoSounds.

 _No! What if it's a trap?_ The girl whimpered in her mind.

 _ **Don't worry about it.**_ The voice purred, tugging at her control at her own brain, trying to gain control.

 _No. I-I can't._ Nano cried as the Mother's icy fingers grabbed hold of her.

"Twinke twinkle little star…" She started to say as she began to reach out to the flower against her own will.

 **LIVIDCOFFEE**

"Uh, Nano?" Lalna grabbed hold of her shoulders as he realized what was going on.

"Nano! Wake up! WAKE UP!" His voice rising with each word as he shook her shoulders, making her head bounce back and forth. The man didn't want to kill her; that wasn't the point. He knew it wasn't exactly safe, but he did know with the right amount of pain, he could bring her out of her trance.

The small girl couldn't her him though through the humming of the voice inside her head for she kept walking towards the flower.

"Touch it…" The fluxy girl whispered as her fingertips nearly reached the tulip.

"NANO!" Lalna yelled, moving his hands from her shoulders to around her waist to pull her back. But he was too late; she grabbed hold of the glowing flower and they fell into darkness.

***

He had to give himself some credit. He tried to stop the Mother, which was something he hadn't tried to do in a while. In fact, the last time he did that, he was trying to get the Mother out of his head and managed to succeed. However, that DID mean that Nano got attacked from her more frequently. But this time, he didn't-couldn't-stop his best friend from the strange, glowing, orange tulip and plunging them into a trap of some sort. He hoped that the fall had been enough to break her free from the Mother's most recent attack on her.

"Nano? You okay yet?" He called out into the darkness, yelping as he did his best to stand on both feet.

"Lalna? Is that you? Why are we in the dark? Where are we?" He heard the girl moan. The scientist- finding his right leg was hurting like heck- limped away from the spot he landed and towards the voice, all the whole whimpering with pain.

"Nano? Thank goodness you're here. Are you still singing that song?" He called out again. It was dark and he could barely see his own two hands in front of his face.

"What song? Oh, you mean THE song? No not anymore; was I?" She demanded, half confused about what was happening.

"Yeah…I think you the Mother got you again and you touched that weird glowy flower and it dropped us down here." Lalna explained through yelps as he finally reached his buddy. "And I think I may have broken something when I fell." He gingerly lowered himself to the ground beside NanoSounds. When she heard this, the girl rolled her eyes at him.

"Again? Why do you always harm yourself whenever we take a big drop?" She complained to him about himself as they carefully started to roll up his pant leg.

"You get hurt too!" He retorted, looking at the damage done to his leg.

"Do you happen to have any potions of healing on you?" The witch asked him, changing the subject abruptly as she rummaged through her own bag of supplies.

"Um…I think I used the last one when we were fighting the vampires." He whimpered as Nano carefully poked his leg to see where it was broken. When he finally gave a bloody-Mary shout when she poked at his calf, she pulled out her potion of healing.

"Hold still." She commanded as she began to pour a bit onto his calf. He hissed with pain from the contact but also from the magic beginning to put his bones back into place.

"Wow, for once you're actually still." NanoSounds teased him as he gave her a murderous look. The fluxy girl gave no reaction other than an amused grin, stopping with the sky-blue potion.

"There." Nano announced, pulling back from his newly healed leg. "Now I also need you-"

"I know how these work Nano." LividCoffee interrupted her and took the potion from her small hands, and tipping it back, swallowing some in the process. He handed her the remaining sky-blue potion and she downed the rest.

"It tasted like blue-raspberry." Lalna said after she finished.

"I know; I put in the flavouring." Nano smirked, putting the empty glass bottle back in her bag where it would slowly fill up with the magic in the air.

"You're still going to have to wrap it up; you know that right?" She said, getting out the braces for his leg.

"Do I?" He whined, trying to get away from the girl but with his foot, he didn't get very far.

"Nice butt scooting there." She grinned again and laughed at his sour expression as she wrapped his calf and foot at super speed.

"So what do we do now Nano?" Lalna asked as they both stood up, him limping slightly.

"Well YOU are going to have to be careful about putting weight on that foot. I am going to see where the heck we are." The flux'd girl turned around and started walking away.

"No! Don't leave me Nano!" The scientist called, talking a step forward, tripping on a stone and falling on his face.

"Good job." The girl called back, slow clapping as he got back to his feet.

"Thanks for the help, NanoSounds." He gave the small woman a scowl. She just gave him one of her cheeky grins.

"You're very much welcome LividCoffee." She replied, now waiting for the man to catch up to her. "By the way, do you have torches on you?"

"Uh…let me check." He muttered as he pulled his bag off his back and rummaged through it. "Yeah, I have an entire stack. That's lucky." Lalna sounded surprised. He never usually had torches on himself, never mind an entire stack.

"Great. I have 27, plus whatever The Bursar has got on him. That should be good for the moment. Now, let's find our way out." The witch turned around and the scientist managed to follow her without falling on his face again. He looked around, seeing that they were in some sort of stone pathway, like a path in a maze.

"A torch here…a torch there…" Nano mumbled as she placed the sources of light down.

As she placed down her 26th torch, they came to a fork in the stone path.

"Do we go left or right?" She asked her friend, turning around slightly to face him.

"I always go to the left." Lalna replied and started walking in that direction.

Up until that point, the pair had heard but their own footsteps, Nano's mumbling and their own breathes.

But now they heard a scream, then a knife slicing what sounded like flesh.

"Who's there?" Lalna called, panic clear in his voice. The two ran to where they heard the noise, only to see a pool of blood, trailing away from them into the darkness.

"Lalna." The girl breathed, holding her newest torch up to shine it on the red.

"Woah." He said, taking a step back. "Who do you think did this?" The girl just shook her head.

"I have no idea. Do we keep going?" She looked at him. She seemed a bit nervous now.

"Do we have any other choice?" He responded, limping his way past her once more.

"Wait…Lalna?" Nano grabbed his arm.

"Yes Nano?" He said, looking down at her.

"We have angel wings. We don't HAVE to walk. Like, at all." She pointed at the shining fairy wings fluttering slightly that were attached to his back.

"Oh. I knew that." Lalna smiled sheepishly as his friend face-palmed. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's fly!" He cried out, but before he took flight, he grabbed his moon charm from off the chain around his neck and transformed into a wolf, and then levitated into the air.

"Why do you always turn into a wolf, Lalna?" The witch teased as she flew up to be with her best friend.

"It helps me concentrate…sort of, but also it'll help us track down the person behind this entire massacre. Plus, they can't catch us on the ground if we're in the air." The man growled, speaking in dog as the pair did when they transformed from man to dog.

"1) There's practically nothing here to call it a massacre. 2) Those were good points, for once." The girl quickly dropped to the ground, changed into a wolf, picked up her armor that fell off of her when she transformed and flew back up to join LividCoffee back up in the air.

"So follow the blood?" Nano repeated her question, holding a torch awkwardly between her sharp teeth.

"Like I said before, do we have a choice?" The now-wolf Lalna barked at her and fluttered his way into the darkness.

 **NANOSOUNDS**

The she-wolf had to fly fast to keep up with her companion. But then again, she was watching the blood, occasionally going down to sniff it. As she did this for about the 15th time, she caught something different.

"Lalna! Come smell this!" Nano called out. She could hear the worry in her bark.

"What is it?" He whimpered curiously.

"Bone fractures." She whispered. Lalna nudged out of the way with his nose and almost shoved it into the stream of dark red.

"I… I know this scent." Lalna whimpered when he pulled back up, fear ruling his eyes.

"Who is it?" Nano pressed, not really understanding.

"It's Rythian's. This is Rythian Enderborn's blood." He said, taking a step backward. "We need to get up in the air. Now." He shot upwards, almost bumping his head against the rock solid ceiling.

"I don't understand. How is Rythian down here as well? We left him and Zoeya a long ways away when we left in your spaceship of sorts when the Nagas attacked your original castle." The girl was even more confused now. Would Rythian track them down for thousands of kilometers just to end up here? And she thought that they had made peace with the mage before they left everyone behind? Things just weren't adding up in her head. Unfortunately, neither were they adding up in Livid's head.

"I…I don't know Nano. None of this makes sense. He _should_ be back at Cabertown, with Ravs and Zoeya and Teep. I'll try getting Zoeya." He said, twisting the little knob on the earpiece with his big paws. "What was the frequency number again?"

"It was 1-3-3-7 the last time I checked." She replied, now hovering in one spot near the scientist.

He shot her a warning glance. They didn't talk about the nuke that he had set up originally for the Blackrock Castle and those four numbers happened to be the frequency numbers for the nuke months ago.

"I'm serious. I met up with Zoeya in the nether once upon a time and that's what she told me." The still-fluxy she-wolf watched as the man-wolf gave her one more look of wary before tuning to that pattern of numbers.

"Calling for red_in_rainbows." He said loudly, still talking in wolf into the mini microphone.

"Is that you, science_behind_the_magic? I've told you before, I speak mushroom, not wolf." A feminine voice burst through the speakers.

"Zoeya, is Rythian there?" Lalna sighed in relief, switching to normal human language. Nano gave him another bewildered look with her dark eyes. Red_in_rainbows? Science_behind_the_magic? Why were they using code names?

"No, he's not; he left a couple of hours ago to go look for more stone for our new house." Zoeya replied.

"Crap. Okay Zoeya, I need you to stay calm, alright?" The scientist explained to her how they had ended up in wherever they were and that they had found Rythian's blood.

"How-how did he get all the way over there? Have you seen him?" Zoeya asked frantically. The she-wolf could feel her anxiety through the earpiece.

"No, we haven't actually seen him, but he's here. We called you 'cause we thought that you might have an idea of why he would be over here and not with you." Lalna told the red-head who was far, far away.

"Nope. No idea. But it doesn't seem like him. Teep is still here with me, if you need me to come to you I can always teleport, or use the time machine!" The bubbly girl cried, and the two could hear the grumble of a dinosaur in the background.

"Okay, TTYL." Lalna closed the connection, tuning back to their frequency and switching back to dog talk.

"What was that about? Since when do we have code names? What is going on?" Nano threw questions at him like darts.

Lalna groaned the best he could in wolf. "Ridgedog had one day decided to give everyone code names so that if someone new had come and tried calling the others and didn't use the code name, we would know that something happened to the person and we'd go track them down. Yours is something_beyond_normal. But you can change it if you don't want that as a code name."

"Hhmm… it sounds a bit insulting, if you will. I think I'll keep it for now. Now, let's keep flying." She told him, and continued on the path.

It didn't take long for them to find the corpse, if that's what it was. It was slumped against the cave wall, red puddling all around it. Blood ran down from both eye sockets, eyes gouged out and lying in fragments by its hands. There was no mask, but they couldn't see what was there anyways; it was too dark and almost black liquid dripped down from the nose and eye sockets, covering the lower half of its face and neck, mouth open in a silent scream. The tongue had been cut out, meaning more red was inside the cavern, blood painted over the once-white teeth inside of it. Its hands and feet were not tied up but were completely stained red. A knife handle stood out of where its heart would've been, slices of skin peeled away to reveal the organ. It looked like the murderer had also ripped bits of flesh off of the chest area and thighs, where there was more muscle to do stuff with.

"Oh Notch, I'm gonna be sick." Nano turned around, changed into human again and threw up.

"No…it-it can't be. Rythian wouldn't let this happen to him, would he?" She could barely hear Lalna quiet whine over her own noises.

"I wouldn't think so." The girl cleared her throat after she was done, turning back around and careful not to look at the corpse in front of her. "It's a surprise when the mage does die. It's an even bigger surprise when someone manages to kill him. This murderer…has guts, that's for sure."

"Agreed. But for right now, we need to get out here, and fast." Lalna growled, waiting for NanoSounds to change back to the wolf-form, then shooting upwards, this time actually hitting his head on the ceiling.

"Slow clap." Nano teased as he rubbed his head with his paw.

"Oooww." He whined as they started moving again, the girl still chuckling.

They kept on flying, but it didn't take long for them to come to a fork in the path.

"Which way do we take?" The witch asked, looking down both paths.

"I always go left. We should leave a torch down so that if we need to, we can find our way back." Lalna suggested.

"I don't know, so we'll do your idea." Nano replied.

The two continued down the left path, the girl in front of the man, placing down a torch every so often to help them find their way back if they needed to.

But they didn't expect to find a skeleton down with them and the other corpse that they had left behind.

"Uh, Livid? You gotta see this." The flux'd witch shouted without turning her gaze from the body.

"Coming! Why do you always get to find the cool stuff?" The man-wolf grumbled as he flew faster to catch up with his companion.

"Oh. How many dead people do you think are down here with us?" He asked as the two stared at the newly found corpse.

"The question is: are we the next ones to die?" The girl replied.

It was the cold, extremely dead body of the walrus hanging from the ceiling.

Nano thanked the murderer silently for not leaving too much blood for this death; the only red stains that showed were on both sets of what once were brown flippers. The corpse had been there for a quite a while before they had found it; rotting flesh hung on the decaying bones for dear life. Nothing was holding it back now.

 **LIVIDCOFFEE**

"Poor Trott. It would explain why the trio disappeared though. At least him." Lalna pointed out.

"Yeah…let's keep moving. This place is starting to become slightly creepier with every second." The girl said abruptly, brushing past the scientist and the dead walrus, careful not to touch Trott.

Lalna turned back into a human and the witch soon followed. It was getting to be a hassle, being flying dogs.

The two flew in silence as they started finding more and more bodies hanging by nooses, stabbed with swords and knifes, one even had a hook through its throat and poked out of the person's mouth. The corpses did, however, get more and more gruesome as they went on.

"Alsmiffy…Ross…Sjin…Sips…Xephos…Honeydew…person who I can't recognize…another person I can't recognize…Ridge…wait, RIDGEDOG! Ooh, we are SO screwed if the demigod managed to die!" Lalna moaned, weaving his hands through his blonde hair.

"Oh please be quiet! You're scaring me and all these dead friends aren't helping!" Nano all of a sudden turned around, shouting at taller person, leaving a stunned look on his face.

"I-I'm sorry Nano, I didn't know-"

"You didn't know what; that there's no escape for us? That we're going to die in this hole that feels like the nether? That because you ALWAYS choose left, we ended up seeing all of our friends dead!?" The girl started laughing short, maniacal laughs spilling out of her mouth.

"Nano! Grab hold of yourself!" Lalna storm-flew over to the girl, grabbing both sides of her head and making her look up at him.

"We need to get out of here sane! This is what the killer wants us to do; this is the reaction that they want out of us!" He cried, lilac eyes staring into brown and violet.

"You need to be sane, and if not for yourself, then for me. I-I can't lose you now. Not like this." He mumbled the last part, letting go of NanoSounds and rubbing the back of his neck in awkwardness.

"Lalna…" Nano stepped towards him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "I didn't know I meant that much to you. I'll do my best to get us both out of here, alive and sane." He sighed, putting his gloved hands land on her head, stroking her long, black hair.

"Well isn't that sweet. It's too bad that you're 'tainted love' is going to end here." A new, masculine voice chuckled behind the small woman.

"Who's there and what do you want?" Lalna called out, letting go of NanoSounds, drawing his sword. The girl swiftly turned around, looking around in the darkness of the cave.

"Oh…my apologies…let me introduce myself." The new voice multiplied by tenfold and out of the shadows came 11 people, dressed in a black robe with a good from head to toe, all holding mean looking battle-axes, all of them dripping blood. Angel wings sprout behind their backs. They approached the pair from all sides, making it seem like they couldn't escape.

"What do you want?" Lalna called out again, turning around so that Nano's back was against his. The killers slowly took one flying step towards them, all in sync.

"We want your deaths in our hands." They replied, taking another step closer, using their wings to push them forward.

"Why did you have to kill our friends if it's us you guys want?" Nano cried, pulling out her own faerie sword.

"Because…" said the first voice, now nose to nose with the girl. Lalna tensed, preparing to do anything to save the small girl's butt.

"We just wanted to see your terrified faces NanoSounds." They laughed.

"What?" Lalna asked, completely confused on what was happening as per usual.

"It's me, Trott. It's Halloween today, we wanted to scare you." The guy that was in front of Nano deadpanned, pulling off his hood to reveal his walrus face. The other ten did as well, revealing the living versions of the corpses that they had seen beforehand.

"This is all fake," Honeydew said, snorting. "The bodies, the blood…none of it is real. We just pulled a _massive_ prank on you two and you fell for it _so_ hard!"

"Trott? Zylus? Turps? _Rythian_?!" Nano's voice got louder as she continued naming off the 11 people. "What are you thinking? Did Zoeya know what you were doing Rythian?!" The mage smiled sheepishly.

"Maybe. She had been told that she might get a call from you guys, so she kinda did." He explained, watching the girl with caution. She had been known to quite literally blow up with flux magic when she got really mad.

"Well, to be honest with you guys, you got us!" Lalna held up his hands in surrender even though he was grinning like a mad-man, which he kind of was.

"Sorry about the Mother thing, Nano." Turps grinned down at the shorter woman. "We never did plan this around the Mother attacking you, but it managed to work out properly. The tulip was Zylus' idea." The man pointed to Zylus beside him.

"And a brilliant one at that." Ridgedog nodded towards the newcomer, making him redden in the face.

"Aw, come on guys, it wasn't _that_ good." He responded, smiling sheepishly.

"I still think we should've blown something up!" Alsmiffy called, getting a punch in the upper arm from Ross.

"But then we would've killed them in the blast! We don't hate them _that_ much!" Protested Sjin, who now stood beside the scientist. He too, got a friendly punch in the upper arm.

"You guys are _so_ gonna pay for what you've done, you realize that? You will _pay_." The fluxy girl snarled, jabbing her finger into the walrus' chest. The Hat trio just snickered.

"Whatever. Can we go now? It's really dark down here." Ross complained, his wings fluttering around nervously.

"I'm hungry; let's go up and eat food." Sips agreed, leading the way out.

"You guys go ahead, I'll stay back and clean up the bodies." Xephos offered, watching as everyone left. He turned his back on the entrance, flying away when the scientist reached the top of the cave. But he didn't get very far; something grabbed the spaceman from behind, but didn't clamp down on his mouth before a cry was let out.

"Xephos? You okay?" Lalna called down from the entry. When there was no response, he shrugged it off, and sealed the opening.

 _He knows how to get out._ Lalna told himself. But that didn't shake off the feeling that something else besides his friend was down there.

And it wouldn't be until next Halloween that he would find out.

 _Ooohhh, foreshadowing for next year! I was bored, okay? I'm actually kind of surprised that I managed to get this done on time, and in the timespan of 2 weeks, impressive EndingFury._

 _I'm now on Tumblr! Of course, I'm using the same name; endingfury. I post mostly stuff about Yogscast, but I should have some HTTYD stuff out soon and other random stuff that I've drawn. You can also RP with me with the purple-covered-clone blog I have created. It's an Echo/Specimen Five role-playing blog, so don't make me mad! But you can certainly try…_

 _I also wanted to do a HTTYD Halloween fanfic, but as you can see, today is Halloween and I'm too late! I_ will _do one for Christmas though, promise._

 _I hope you guys have fun doing whatever you do on this Halloween day!_

 _PS: Tulips are Holland's flower and orange is the country's colour. That's why it was Zylus' idea.  
~EndingFury_


End file.
